


Mukuro's lives

by Let_The_World_Honor_The_Fallen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Genderfluid!Loki, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Trauma, genderfluid!Mukuro, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_The_World_Honor_The_Fallen/pseuds/Let_The_World_Honor_The_Fallen
Summary: When the scientists started experimenting on him, Rokudo Mukuro never thought it would be their own end.Now with 6 lives of knowledge, skills and trauma he's ready to take down the mafia.But who said his past lives wouldn't come to haunt him ?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	1. knock knock ! Who is it ? Trauma !

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought there was so much potential wasted in not showing some effects of his past lives on his current one more than his powers I needed to write this.

Death was more peaceful than he thought. There was no persons in white coat to experiment on him. It was dark but it was okay. He was used to it anyway, darkness was safe. But then it all started to fade away for the sight of warm chocolate eyes and freckles.

He blinked and it’s only when he’ll close his eyes 20 years later a hole in his chest and a smile on his lips that he would remember them.

He opened his eyes to only see white, white, white.  
But no, no, no, no, no, no !

Where was his mother and her loving smile ?  
Where was Sabo ready to hit him with his pipe for making their little brother cry again ?  
Dammit ! Where was shitty Roger so he could just punch him ?

But none of this was present.

It took him a second to remember why this was so familiar.

As he was thrown back in a cell the boy whispered to the wind “Sorry, I couldn’t see you realize your dream Lu’...” Hoping these words would reach hi brother’s ears.

The second time he fell in the cold hands of death he hoped his eyes would stay closed but alas…

Yamato Ayumu was a silent boy considered a genius by many, who loved his twin sister and would do anything to protect her.

Ayumu grew to be a model student, working in part-time in a library while studying in psychology at Tokyo University. He was satisfied with in life, sure he didn’t had friends and his only family left was his sister but somehow he was, maybe not happy, but satisfied and it was already enough for him.

And it would’ve keep going if his little Na-chan didn’t suddenly called him to ask if he would come to her wedding.  
Marriage ! He never even met her boyfriend ! He didn’t asked him if he could court her, less again marry her ? She was free to make her decisions but meeting him beforehand would’ve been nice !

But Ayumu came and he held his Na-chan close as she cried when her husband had to leave for work when she was pregnant.  
And here he was again with some TakeSuchis for his sister and her son like every tuesday.  
But unlike every tuesday there was a man in the garden, with a gun, standing in front of his 2 years-old nephew’s window.

He was not thinking when he jumped on the man’s back and stated choking him. He knew if he stopped it would pu his little Na-chan and Tsu-kun in danger. So he would keep fighting no matter what.  
And fighting he did. He kept fighting when he got shot. He kept fighting as he was loosing more blood. He kept fighting until a smirk made its way on his face with the thought that at least he took the bastard in hell with him.

And once again he woke up surrounded by white. He shut his eyes, keeping the tears away because his sisters was alone again and so was he, he would never see his nephew grow.

The coldness of Death was starting to be a familiar embrace, maybe that’s the reason why he was more connected to the spiritual world this time.  
And do he opened his eyes to hear “It’s a girl your Majesty !”

She closed her eyes after a sort life for a martian but she was proud to say she fought for her princess until her last breath as she took out another terran. 

She- he no she ? Felt lost when instead of white it’s a warm black that surrounded them.  
They couldn’t help but hope they would stay here.

Unfortunately Fates seemed to have something else for them.

“Congratulations Hino-san ! It’s a girl !”

This time her life was long and happy, sure there was troubles along the way but it was worth it.  
She served her princess -now her queen – protected her and earth after taking Mars’ throne.  
This time she took her last breath surrounded by her friends and family, taking one last promise of taking care of Phobos and Demos and to -of course – keep protecting the royal family, the raging fire inside her died.

Only for it to change and try to escape.  
The now-boy could only blink at the strange and very long lives he had.

When he was thrown back in his cell (again) he found comfort in the light of the moon, feeling as if someone was weeping his tears away, and maybe far far away in another world his queen was…

The cycle started again, Death and Birth, he could only see his father’s stoic face and his mother’s tired smile before forgetting everything.

He saved his little brother and did his duty toward his village, he might have lose everything else but he died happy.  
The blue-haired boy could only cry at night for the boy who ended up killing his clan, his family only to be killed by the one he loved the most because some old men said it had to be done.

A few hours later he started chocking and screaming in pain.

He was back. Right in the middle of a war. 

Great. 

Oh well, he’ll fight side by side with his brother this time. And for a brief moment he was this person again, that boy who was ready to destroy the world if it could protect his little brother. Anything for him.  
But as soon as it started it was finished and he was back in his cell, a scientist yelling at him from behind the door. Unknown from everyone but the boy, this night his eyes turned red with three black tomoe before turning back indigo.

It was the first time he kept his memories longer than a few minutes after his new birth.  
Everybody around him was blue with red eyes, weird but okay, he saw weirdest things before.  
He wanted to keep listening but he was sleepy….so….very….sleepy… Just a small nap….  
He woke up in the cold and a man with only one eye and a sword above him before having his memories whipped away.

Oh and how many time did death visited him ? He always came back, but not this time.

A god huh ? He was still a teenager in their years but he protected the only one except for his beautiful mother who never left his side (except when he did pranks) but he loved him so much, adopted or not, jotuun or aesir. He was his brother and he’ll find a way back to him, after all, he promised him, the sun would shine on them again.

After this day the cold stopped bothering him and he started to find comfort in storms.

It was the last time it happened, he promised himself. He had the power of a god, he just needed to wake it up ! And what would be better for this than a life-threatening situation ? But it did one second too late.  
He could only meet beautiful emerald eyes resembling his own in is past life before being taken by Morpheus.

His life was hard and short. Full of betrayals but even more of magic. 17 was young but he never been a child anyway. He was a survivor. Not some kind of Chosen One or Martyr. He always wanted to be just Harry but above all he wanted to be happy. But it seems that even after dying for them, coming back and saving them from a Dark Lord he was not enough.

They always asked for more and more. And when pieces of memories from other lives started to come at him, he thought he finally reached freedom.

Then, they pushed him through the veil.

No… No. NO !

ENOUGH.

When he came back to his senses after his blackout he was covered up in blood, the scientists were dead.  
Free, at last… No. Not yet with the mafia still existing. He would destroy it and then he could be more than Rokudo Mukuro. Kufufufu.


	2. A realisation

Mukuro looked at the two kids following him.  
Why did he let them follow him already ?  
Ah, yes, that’s true.  
Chikusa reminded him of some of the children ROOT broke and Ken reminded him of a mix between Thor and the crewmates who ate zoan devil fruit the most in tunes with their inner-animal.

So he let them follow, taught them what they needed to know and -  
“Yes Chikusa you do need to know math.”

It happened one day when he was 11.  
Staring at the mirror in the empty house for sale they sneaked in he saw them.

Freckles. 

At the exact same place they used to be as Ace. And for the first time in forever a true D smile could be seen on his face.   
And it was just a start.

A few days later, he noticed that his blue hair was darker, nearly black like they always been in all his lives, and as weeks passed it went darker and darker before being the pitch black it always been with at times blue reflects.

And when he was upset his eyes flashed with the sharingan.

Even if Mukuro was happy that everything wasn’t lost with the rest, his heart ached with each reminder.

Mukuro-sama wasn’t normal even for the mafia.

Ken could see it, he might be an idiot at times but he was good at noticing this kind of things.

Mukuro-sama often stared in the distance.  
Some items seemed to upset him and throw him off.  
Sometimes people with particular way to dress, hair style or hair color would make him stop in his tracks.  
Mukuro-sama was knowledgeable in odd things (what’s a lunarian ?)  
He absolutely hated ninja movies.  
He respected temples more than he did most people.  
He never swore to God or Jesus, always to Merlin, Odin, Davy Jones, Calypso, Morgana, Norns, Mars and a Sage.  
He would often brush his hair like if he expected it to be longer.  
Every year he’d spend weeks searching for a gift and then send it to someone, always at the same date.  
He could talk lots of languages but neither Ken nor Chikusa could say if some were even real.

But it was fine.

All of this made him Mukuro-sama.  
And although Ken was not a mind reader he could say that Chikusa thought the same : They would not have him any other way.  
Mukuro knew it wasn’t healthy. He knew it might not be the best decision but that’s all he had for now.

But sometimes, sometimes it wasn’t enough either.

Those times when he would see a straw hat or a blue top hat in a shop or pineapple shaped hair (then why did he kept his own that way ?) or even o-dango shaped hair, hearing a thundering laugh, seeing a ginger head, anything that brought strong memories from his previous lives.

But it would get better. Like those days when Chikusa would run after Ken for chewing his or when Ken would come at him for a story when he couldn’t sleep. It reminded him he had a family, they kept him grounded and he would take care of them, no matter what.

This day was a good day. It was 9th of June.

It was Mukuro’s birthaday. Not Ace’s, not Rei’s, not Loki’s, not Harry’s and not Ayumu’s, his !  
Okay it was also Itachi’s birthday BUT this was not the point here.

Today he’d spend the day in town with his boys, not thinking about their plan of destruction of the mafia. Just three teenagers hanging out together.

“His 13 birthday was when everything started to go south for Itachi.” The illusionist muttered to himself to be cut of by the blonde boy.

“Mukuro-sama ! Why not trying the arcade byon ?” Ken asked bouncing in front of him.

The reincarnated boy glanced at him before nodding.  
This day was for him and him only.  
He would honor Itachi tomorrow. 

It was a sunny day, a few weeks before Harry’s birthday that Mukuro found back a part of himself, maybe it was just the date that influenced him, the 30th of june always made him nostalgic; it was her Queen’s birthday after all…

It all started when the three of them had to disguise themselves to escape a few police officers. They entered a shop and Mukuro hurriedly threw a red hat, a white shirt and jeans to Ken, a blue jacket and grey jeans to Chikusa, changing their hair color and hiding their scars and tattoo.  
Mukuro himself put high-waisted grey shorts with a white belt, an orange top and made an illusion of long hair. After all, the officers were looking for three boys not two boys and a girl.

He only noticed a few hours later, once in safety in the house they were using, that not only it used to be one of her favorite outfit but also that apart the freckles (and did his eyes just turned their former green ?) he looked exactly like Rei used to.

Mukuro smiled at her reflect, she missed this part of herself. Sure it was Italy where it was not accepted but apart from Ken and Chikusa who needed to know ?  
But hey, it wouldn’t be her first time as a genderfluid illusionist in a society where it was rejected she laughed to herself.  
She hid a sigh of relief when neither of the boys commented on her changes that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO ! Yeah it took me time but it’s done ! I’ve got a good idea on what to do for the next chapter so it shouldn’t take as much time but you never know since it’s my first year at University…
> 
> Anyway ! Of course Mukuro is genderfluid, he was Loki ! The genderfluid icon ! Also he used to be a girl and a boy so it seemed obvious to me… So at times I’ll start a chapter with a specific pronoun or change in the middle of a chapter (it’ll be easy to follow don’t worry)
> 
> Don’t forget to leave reviews or kudos ! Both are welcome and can usually inspire me so...

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading guys ! so yeah drama and angst ahead obviously but I have so much fluff too !  
> I own nothing but the plot


End file.
